The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives
by lil-wolf-gurrl
Summary: After the well seals, Kagome is forced to live her life in the fuedal era. All of her friends including Inuyasha abandon her except for one. Kouga. --oneshot


**Hey people!!! This is my first fanfic. It's a oneshot. So yeah. This is a Kog/Kag fic so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

**The Beginning of The Rest of Our Lives**

Kagome Higurashi was all alone. After Naraku's defeat, the well had sealed itself and she was forced to live her life in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha and her friends had gone their separate ways after they destroyed the sacred jewel. Inuyasha left with Kikyo, Miroku and Sango had gone and gotten married, and Shippo was off trying to find the last of his family.

Kouga was the only one that didn't leave her. He would visit her every day at Kaede's village, and every day he would ask her to live with him and his tribe. The answer would always be the same: no.

Then one day when Kouga visited her, he asked her a different question, "Please Kagome," he grasped her hands in his, "watch the sunset with me this evening."

Kagome had to admit that she did have feelings for the wolf. Why not give him a chance? So she accepted.

Kouga picked kagome up bridal style and ran to a hill that had a perfect view of the sky's gorgeous reds, yellows, and oranges. Kagome gasped at the beauty and then eeped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down into the wolf demon's lap.

Kagome wasn't expecting to being held by Kouga but didn't object. She thought about her situation. Kouga was so sweet to her and said he would never hurt her, but she needed to be sure. She asked him three questions:

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Kouga answered, "No."

She was hurt but continued with her interrogation, "Do you want to be with me forever?"

His answer was the same, "No."

She felt her eyes sting with unshed tears but she asked one more question, "If I were to leave, would you cry?"

"No."

Kagome had heard enough. She ripped herself away from him, grabbed her things and started to run from the man who had just hurt her, tears streaming down her face. She started down the hill that they were sitting on, when a strong, tan hand grabbed her arm to stop her.

Kouga pulled the girl to his chest and whispered in her ear, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you if you walked away, I would die."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Did he really just say those beautiful things to her? She looked up into those blue eyes and saw nothing but longing. Longing for her to understand his love for her, his _need_ for her.

"Kouga…" she brought her lips to his. The kiss was so gentle and sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, hands on her waist. "I love you." She whispered, smiling.

Kouga grinned back and kissed her tears away. "And I love you, my angel. But can I ask you a question?"

Kagome looked up curiously and asked, "What?"

Kouga whispered nervously to her, "Will you stay with me at my den? The pack loves you and would be thrilled to have you live with me. We'll treat as one of us, not a weak human. They already think of you as their equal."

Kagome thought about that. After the well closed, she didn't have anywhere else to go to.

"Yes." She whispered back, "I want to be with you, Kouga."

After hearing those words, the wolf demon howled with joy. He picked Kagome up by her waist and spun her around, laughing and cheering all the while. _'She said yes! She said YES!!!' _He thought.

"Kagome, you have made me the happiest demon alive!!!" Kouga brought Kagome down and kissed her again. Kagome was just as happy. She finally got what she wanted: her knight in shining armor. Someone to love her unconditionally. Someone who would hold her and tell it was okay when she was about to give up hope. But most of all, she had someone who loved her for her… not for his personal shard detector and not because she looked like a former love. He loved her for her: Kagome Higurashi.

He was the one she couldn't live without.

And she was the one _he_ couldn't live without.

This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Yay! I finished my first fanfic oneshot! Plz review and tell me what you think! If you think that I should work on a few things then tell me and if you hated it then tell me because even if you don't like the story, it made you feel something.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
